Grissom's Boxers
by GSRnutforever
Summary: Another challenge from my homie PiperG. A bad attempt at Humour. You have to read to understand. And yes this does Grissom in his boexers. PROCEED WITH CAUTION! Story may provide reader with mental images that may cause hypoventilation. And poor spelling


Here are your prompts:

_**This is in response to another challenge by the ever awesome PiperGrissom. YEAY!! It is also a rather bad attempt at humour. With it being the first time using PROMPTS I probably got it wrong. Feel free to yell at me. At least I tried.**_

_MydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVIL_

Here are your prompts:  
Travel  
Romance  
Chocolate  
Cowboys  
Bath

"I've been thinking." Sara looked at her fiancée curiously. "Its good thinking I swear."

"It may have escaped your notice Gilbert, but we are sat, completely naked in the **BATH**, and you chose this unusually **ROMANTIC** moment to think."

"It has in no way escaped my notice dear, but just hear me out first. I was just thinking, instead of staying in one place for our honeymoon, we elope after the wedding and…do some **TRAVELLING** around, get to kn-" He would have continued, if Sara hadn't grabbed his head and shoved her tongue in his mouth, evidencing in a rather loud groan. He leaned back, with the intent of taking her with him. Unfortunately his plan backfired. His hand slipped from under from beneath him and he disappeared below the water. Having sensed the slip, Sara pulled away in time for Grissom to swallow a mouthful of bath water. She couldn't help but find the situation funny; even he was chocking and spluttering.

"Its not funny, I could have seriously hurt myself."

"But you didn't"

"No, but you seriously hurt my ego."

"Were you serious? You would actually elope to go travelling with me?"

"Just tell me when you want to leave." She kissed him again, careful not to drown him again.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Oh yeah." With a smug grin on his face, he nodded.

Sara shoved him back under the water.

_MydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVIL_

"What the hell is going on in here?" The bald ass that was Conrad Ecklie appeared in the break room door.

"There called decorations Conrad."

"I'm aware of that Gil, but what are they doing here?"

"I spoke with the Sheriff, who has given us permission to have a party for Halloween." All Ecklie could do was scowl and leave.

_MydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVIL_

"I hate to point this out Nick, but given that you come from Texas, that costume isn't very original."

"Why thank you Sara. What are you suppose to be?"

"I didn't bother with a costume, purely because I refuse to be seen in public dressed as anything that could scare young children. And I was craving **CHOCOLATE.**"

"SARA!" Grissom's voice sounded from the locker room.

"Gotta go. Later **COWBOY."**

What greeted Sara was unexpected, to say the least. There, in all his glory, was Gilbert Grissom, standing in the locker, hair damp from a shower, in his boxers.

Only his boxers.

"As much as I love your attire, I'm pretty sure it's against work regulations Gil."

"As aware as I am of policy, someone thought it would be funny to steal my clothes."

"Spare ones?"

"They've gone too."

"At least they were kind enough to leave your boxers."

"That's beside the point Sara."

"What do you want me to do? They were your only clean black pants."

"I'm so screwed."

"Grissom!" They both turned to find Ecklie in the doorway. Taking Sara's shoulders, Grissom placed her in front of him, in an attempt to hide. "You told me your relationship wouldn't interfere with your jobs."

"Some one stole my stuff Conrad, this has nothing to do with Sara."

All further communication stopped when Hodges walked into the door frame.

_MydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVILmydogisEVIL_

_**That's it I guess. With all my stories, the ending was there just so it actually ended.**_

_**PONCHO SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!**_


End file.
